Tu recuerdo
by Laia
Summary: Al no hacer pública su relación, Draco toma una decisión, ¿sera irreversible?


Desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, no podia soportar aquellos ojos clavados en los suyos, demasiados recuerdos, demasiadas sensaciones, despues de todo, si que llegó a enamorarse de él, y con razón... Esa cara, ese cuerpo, esa sonrisa, esos ojos, ¿como pretender que nada habia pasado?

Pero todo en la vida tiene un final, y para ellos habia llegado demasiado pronto, 5 meses después de comenzar su ¿maravillosa? relación. Demasiados recuerdos para tan poco tiempo... La presión, los celos, las miradas, las caricias, los besos, los rechazos, las reconciliaciones, las noches...

...Un beso gris, un beso blanco  
todo depende del lugar  
que yo me fui eso está claro,  
pero tu recuerdo no se va  
siento tus labios en las noches de verano  
ahí están cuidándome en mi soledad,  
pero a veces me quiere matar...

Él no era el héroe, él no era el valiente, él no era el famoso, él no era el que tenia que aguantar la mayor parte de críticas, pero él habia dado el todo por el todo, y no se le habia devuelto nada, habia traicionado a su familia, a su casa, a sus ideales para poder estar con el Gryffindor. Y el otro no se habia ni molestado en decirselo a sus amigos, siempre escondidos, siempre invisibles, para que nadie los viese. Curiosa situación...

...Tu recuerdo sigue aquí...como un aguacero  
rompe fuerte sobre mi...ay pero a fuego lento  
quema y moja por igual...y ya no se lo que pensar  
si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal...

Notaba los ojos húmedos, pero no se permitió llorar, despues de todo seguia siendo un Slytherin, no iba a dejar que sus sentimientos se apoderasen de el, asi que respiro hondamente, y sin querer volvió a dirigir su vista hacia el castaño, pero con una mirada helada, que hizo al otro estremecerse, aunque tampoco lo demostró, solo le aguantó la mirada desafiante. Uno al lado del otro, en pociones, y ninguno haciendo caso del profesor. Simplemente se miraban, uno recordando, el otro anhelando, el Slytherin se dijo a si mismo que no iba a volver a caer, no iba a dejar que el Gryffindor le manipulase a su antojo, no más.

...A veces gris, a veces blanco  
todo depende del lugar  
que tu te fuiste eso es pasado  
se que te tengo que olvidar,  
pero yo le puse una velita a to' mis santos  
ahí está pa' que pienses mucho en mi  
no dejes de pensar en mi...

Le aguantó la mirada y alzó una ceja, un gesto típico del Slytherin. El rubio arrugó la nariz y dirigió su atención al profesor, el moreno suspiró y se miró las manos. Pensando que las cosas nunca le salian como queria, queria pedirle una oportunidad, pero conocia al Slytherin y debia de ser cuidadoso, no queria fastidiarlo para siempre, pero estaba desesperado, sabia que él tenia la culpa, por no hacer las cosas a su tiempo, por temer la reacción de su gente. Y ahora estaba metido en un buen lio.

...Tu recuerdo sigue aquí...ay como un aguacero  
rompe fuerte sobre mi...ay pero a fuego lento  
quema y moja por igual...y ya no se lo que pensar  
si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal...

¿Como arreglar las cosas? Esto no tiene pies ni cabeza, le daba igual humillarse, pedirle que volviese con él, le daba igual chillarlo a los 4 vientos, todo con tal de volver a tenerle entre sus brazos, con tal de poder besarle otra vez, con tal de que le mirase de esa manera que le hacia derretir, era consciente de que el Slytherin habia perdido muchas cosas a lo largo de ese tiempo que habian estado juntos, y él se habia limitado a dejar pasar el tiempo, y dejarlo todo a lo último. Hasta que Draco no pudo más. Soporto humillaciones, por parte de su propia casa, al traicionarles, y por parte de las demás casas, que le decian que ni en su hogar le querian, no supo entenderlo a tiempo, y quizás era tarde, un renovado valor le recorrió el cuerpo, y su mirada se tornó segura, le daba igual todo, le daba igual los seguidores de Voldemort que aún seguian persiguiendo muggles, le daba igual la reacción de su casa, algo así no iba a dejarlo pasar, él era quien le habia dado fuerzas en sus momentos de soledad, en sus momentos de tristeza, él habia estado ahi, y era hora de demostrarle que lo era todo para el. 

...Piensa en mi  
es antídoto y veneno al corazón  
piensa bien  
quema y moja  
que viene y va  
tu dónde estás?  
atrapado entre los versos y el adiós...

Cogió aire. Y ante la mirada sorprendida del rubio, le acarició la mejilla. Para seguidamente cogerle el mentón.  
-No he sabido apreciar todo lo que has echo por mi hasta que me he dado cuenta que te podia perder de verdad, he sido un estúpido, egoista, demasiado metido en mis cosas para darme cuenta de que lo estabas pasando igual o peor que yo. No tengo excusas, no tengo ningún perdón que darte, solo pedirte que me dejes demostrarte cuanto me importas. - Todo esto fue dicho en voz baja, para que solo el Slytherin lo escuchase. Este le miró durante unos segundos, para seguidamente mirar a los costados.  
-Nos estan mirando  
-Que miren lo que quieran, ahora mismo solo me importa tu respuesta.- Dijo mirandole a los ojos. El rubio le devolvió la mirada sumido en sus pensamientos. Harry viendo su duda le acercó suavemente, hasta que sus narices se tocaban, juntó sus frentes y cerro los ojos.  
-Si me dices que me aleje lo haré, pero no de tu ser, estamos unidos, te guste o no- Le soltó el mentón y le paso una mano por el cuello.- Siempre estaremos juntos, siempre estaras en mi piel- Rozó sus labios- Siempre estarás en mi corazón, siempre estarás en mi...  
Draco se estremeció. Pero una diminuta sonrisa empezó a aflorar de sus labios.  
-Gryffindor idiota  
-Pídeme lo que quieras- Susurró Harry.  
-Quiero todo de ti -Dijo volviendo a rozar sus bocas- Quiero tu cuerpo, quiero tu atención, quiero ser lo más importante para ti...  
-Ya lo eres...  
-Quiero tu corazón.  
-Ya lo tienes...  
-Quiero tus labios, tus besos, tus caricias.  
Harry sonrió. Y apresó el labio inferior del rubio. Lo succionó y mordió, le acarició la espalda, el rubio le rodeó el cuello y entonces se besaron con ansias, delante de una docena de alumnos que los miraban embobados, petrificados y abrumados. Los dos enemigos, ¿amantes?  
Un carraspeó en la oreja derecha del rubio los hizo separarse para ver que el del sonido no habia sido otro que el profesor Snape, con una mirada furibunda les quito 20 puntos a cada uno por exhibicionismo y detención esa noche. Pero ambos pudieron ver que tenia una media sonrisa morbosa en la cara al girarse. Después de todo... Seguia siendo una serpiente. Los cuchicheos alrededor iban subiendo de volumen. Y el moreno no tenia valor para mirar a sus amigos a la cara, una mano le rodeó la cintura, y una voz cálida le susurró al oido:  
-No te preocupes, si hay que dar explicaciones, yo estaré ahi contigo.  
El moreno le miro agradecido y le dio un beso fugaz.  
-Silencio -Bramó Snape al vez que aumentaban los murmullos. En ese momento se podia oir caer un alfiler.- Sigamos con la clase.

Tu recuerdo sigue aquí...como aguacero de mayo  
rompe fuerte sobre mi...y cae tan fuerte que hasta me quema hasta la piel...  
quema y moja por igual...y ya no se lo que pensar  
si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal

Sin duda...a veces necesitamos caer para levantarnos con más fuerza...


End file.
